


Holy water

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Holy Water, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 05:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING, SUICIDE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. IT'D JUST SADNESS RIGHT NOW.A new cottage. A new life for the pair.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

"....a cottage even! Away from everyone. Everything!"

Crowley exclaimed hapily. Beating on his table. 

Aziraphale sat across from him and smiled. Letting the demon chatter away. He didn't say anything. He just let him talk as much as he needed.

"Cats! Cats are wonderful right!?"

Really only speaking up when asked a question.

"Quite."

He took a sip of his wine.

"What about a porch swing? "   
If Crowley hit his table one more time, he's sure that they would get kicked out.

" Angel! ! You're so smart. What a great idea!!! I couldn't even think of that!! "

He sighed a gentle happy sigh and still let his ears fill up with compliments and the ideas of the demon.

Crowley still chattered away for another hour maybe.

About what they would do. What they would be. /who/ they would be.

-

" We won't even / need / this book shop! We can take all your books when we go - "

Azrirapahle took a gentile seat as Crowleys mouth kept running. He didn't mind. Not one bit.

He was only half listening. He took out a book of his choosing.

".....and when you're done you c-" 

" My dear? " 

Crowleys eyes darted to the angel. 

" What is it love?"

Azrirapahle looked up from his book.

"You need to promise me something." 

"Anything. Anything at all."

Ever since the angel finally confessed, life had been nothing but heaven on earth. Well not really heaven, but you understand . Crowley spent every waking moment he could with him. He loved him. And he had for 6000 long, hard, cold years. He was his other half. His saving holy grace. His light in the dark. The reason he kept on, just to see the angel smile. To see him have the happiness that so so very much deserved. 

They were to move in 5 years. Witch isn't a very long time for celestial beings. Crowley promised this whole ordeal. A quiet place where they could live out their immortal days in solitude. They could hold each other as much as they wanted. Marriage was even in their plate. This life seemed so perfect and so close.

Yet it also seemed.. so far away at the same time..

"You say a big deal.. but I need you to promise that you'll be here for it. "

"Surely my angel, but whatever do you mean?"

Aziraphale saw the holy water by Crowleys side of the bed. Now normally, that wouldn't be an issue. He used the holy water to kill Hastur. There was some left over from the event. He promised to angel that he would lock it up tight in a safe. To never touch it, or even go near it.

So why was it out?!?!

In a cup even?!?!?!

A DRINKING CUP?!?!

The angel was furious, but not as furious as he was worried.

Was he not the happiest demon there was? He's got all these plans and ideas. He's got a plan to do them to escape with him. He's got all he could ever need. Aziraphale thought he was happy.. and it honestly seemes that was.

So... why the suicide pill? 

Perhaps he was over thinking it. Perhaps he was just moving the cup along with the rest of his belongings. His side of the room was quite the royal mess.

"....oh nothing dear. Come sit with me."

The demon did as instructed. He held the angels hand in his own.

Aziraphale looked at the ground.

I need you to promise me that you will be here for the life you say.

If you won't stay for me, stay for the cats. Stay for the porch swing. Stay for the cottage.

He couldn't utter those words.

He would only worry the demon.

He knew what was going on in his head. 

The same thoughts that were buzzing around in the angels.

Why. Why should I stay? I'm not serving any purpose.

-

"/More/ Wine? You just might be more achohol then demon."

"Izzz ok angle. I- I'm finnnnnne!!"

This wasn't the first time this week the demon was sprawled out, shirtless on the couch, and hammered.

The angel didn't want any. He liked to think of wine as a treat. Only on rare occasions would he ever take a little sip.

Crowley just abused it. He hadnt a clue why.

Just recently all he'd been doing was drinking. Drinking till he thought he was straight. 

Aziraphale just sat and looked at. Pouring him another glass upon each loud request. 

The pair giggled when jokes arised. 

But the air still felt a navy-blue grey.


	2. Promises

Crowley woke up the next morning as he always did nowadays. In the angels arms, shirtless, and coiled around him like the snake he was. Aziraphale was still fast asleep in his white and blue night aperral. Laying down flat on his back, arms wrapped around Crowley.

Crowley opened his eyes slowly and moved around a little bit. He shifted out of the soft angels arms. He lay next to him on the bed and looked to his right.

The cup of holy water he sat out. It drained him juts looking at it. Good. Thats how you know it's working. All he could do was look at it in silence. Thoughts, horrible ones, filling up his skull. But he reacted calm. Because it's not like they same thoughts weren't there yesterday. Or the day before. Or 6000 years ago. 

He knew he wasn't worthy. So why /was/ he still here if he was just to be cast out and hurt even more? 

It's obvious to him, god messed up when she made him. Why not clean up your mess god?

Huh?!

Finish me off!!!

Crowley turned over and threw his pillow over his head and slammed it into his face.

Maybe now was not the time to deal with this.

Maybe later. When the angel isn't a few centimeters from you. No need to worry him. More than he already is. Playing dumb seems to be working. Why fix what isn't broken?

He didn't fall back into the angel like he wanted.

He felt like he didn't deserve it.

-

"What do you /mean/ you're not eating anything?"

"....not today dear. Maybe another time."

This was starnge. Everyday the angel woke up early to make breakfast for himself. Crowley didn't take much to human food but the angel sure did. Today he was up late, and the kitchen was empty.

"Whats wrong?"

"I didn't get a lot of sleep my dear boy."

Oh... Alright.

Wonder what he was up doing.

He took Crowleys hand as he gently sipped his cocoa. His only breakfest, and mostly likely meal of the day.

He just felt so sick.. on the inside.

His heart /hurt/.


	3. Chapter 3

All he wanted was to hold him. Close. Tight. Not fearing he would let go, more, fearing he might drift away. Into his own head.

It's harder to have your mind wander with the love of your life in your arms. He didn't want his mind to wander. So that's why he was where he was.

Snuggled up in bed with his shirtless lover-demon. Passed out drunk. 

As any other day of the week.

Aziraphale understood why he drank so much these days. When you're drunk off your ass, you can't think. And the hangover might be worth it. When you can't think, you can't hear your own head. 

Crowley had something planned for that day. He knew this because he set up the table before he got hammered the previous night. He always does this if he has something planned.

He didn't know what easy to come, but all he knew was, he needed Crowley close to him. As long as he could be. As long as there was still a Crowley to hold.

Thats all he needed. All he ever wanted.

And it all felt as if it was slipping away, out of his soft angelic fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ready angel?"

"Yes my dear, but do tell me what the occasion is."

The angel was putting on his coat. It was rather chilly this morn.

"The occasion is, I love you and you deserve a fancy day out."

The angel smiled softly as he slipped into the Bently. This was to be a wonderful day. Crowley promised.

The first stop was at St. James park. 

Crowley didn't even complain once about aziraphale feeding the ducks bread. As the days got colder, less ducks showed up. But the few who did, got a good breakfast. There were 5 ducks. 2 mallards. 1 yellow one. 1 solid black one, and 1 solid white. The 2 solid colors didn't even eat any bread. The stayed behind and slept together on a rock. The favorite customers were the mallards. 

Crowley couldn't let go of the angles hand. So soft, and cold. In need of warming up. So tender and sweet..

He was happy that aziraphale was too focused on his ducks to notice the tears in Crowleys eyes. Partly from the joy of the perfect moment, mostly from.. other things. He gently squeezed the angels hand, not enough to break his focus. Just enough to let him now how much he loved him.

-

"Oh dear you didn't /need/ to-"

"Nonsense!!" The demon blurted out, grinning from ear to ear, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically.

"You honstly didn't have to.... is that a meal voucher?!"

The wide-eyed angel look up at the grinning demon. He had to read the ticket again. 

Free crepe with every ticket purchase.

He shifted his head is disbelief.

"Ticketsssss.. Don't lie."

He gently booped the angel on the nose as the show began. 

A play in a large theatre. Shakespeare's Love's Labour's Lost. The play that the pair inspired many centuries ago. 

The pair were seated close, holding hands as the angel rested his head on the demon's shoulder. The demon took his other hand and gently stroked aziraphales soft curls. The play was lovley. Maybe not as good as the first showing, but fair nonetheless. 

Seems aziraphale drifted off. 

Crowley smiked. A gentle smile that you wouldn't ever see on a demon unless something truly beautiful happened. This was no exception. 

He gently stroked his curls for just a moment longer before gently waking him.

"Crepes dear boy."

That jolted him awake.


End file.
